The Brothers Black
by Celestia0909
Summary: "They had made a promise to never forget that they were brothers. To promise that they would always protect one another and never let anything come between them. They had been young and foolish to think that such childish promises, even a vow between brothers, could withstand the forces and powers of fate." [Rated T for a bit of swearing]


"Hey, Reg."

He knew who the voice belonged to, and he loathed him. So much so that there had been fleeting moments when he wished him dead.

But his traitorous heart tugged at the sound of his brother's voice calling his name. He hadn't seen Sirius, let alone heard him speak, since he had stormed out of their home six weeks ago.

"Don't call me that," Regulus hissed through his teeth, back turned to his brother. He didn't want to see him, didn't want to look into familiar eyes that he'd once found comfort in, and now loathed. "You don't get to call me that anymore."

"I'm sorry, I di- I've _always_ called you that."

"Well don't." Seconds passed silently as Regulus frowned at the splatter of mud on his shoe. He ached to turn around and face his brother, but he couldn't, no, he _wouldn't_. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how things are, I haven't spoken to you since," he paused, "well since I left. How are you? How's Quidditch? Have they burnt me off the tapestry?"

Regulus knew that his brother was only trying to bring some light to the conversation but the callous way he joked about the tapestry and the incident over the holidays enraged him. He had no right to trivialise a horrific evening, he who brought so much shame to the family by running away like a coward.

He turned around, fists bunched and eyebrows set into a deep frown as he glared at Sirius, "Don't you dare joke about what happened."

Sirius stepped towards him, eyes downcast and face remorseful, "I didn't me-"

"Just stop!" Regulus seethed through his clenched jaw. "Why are you here? What are doing? After what you did, after you left me alone with _them_, do you really expect me to put all that behind and act like we're chums again?"

"Reg, I-"

Regulus shook his head, fixing his eyes on Sirius and feeling the sting of tears beginning to form.

"Isn't this what you wanted? You always hated us, and now you're rid of us. You got rid of me and replaced me with those disgusting blood-traitors you call friends. Do I even exist to you? Do you remember that we're brothers? What about the promise we made? Or have you abandoned all memory of that too?" His chest heaved as his fury and grief poured out of him. "Why don't you just fuck off and keep doing what you're so good at, hmm? Leave me alone."

It was cathartic as Regulus finished speaking and stumbled back a few paces. He hadn't let out his frustration and pain, and the feelings had festered inside of him for weeks. He hadn't realised just how furious and hurt he'd been when Sirius had abandoned him and their family, and even the sight of his brother made him sick.

"I know what I did was shit, but can't we just make up? We're _brothers_, Reg."

Regulus shook his head, "You stopped being my brother the moment you left."

"Take that back." This time it was Sirius' turn to be furious, and his posture became stiff as he glared at him.

"Why? It's the truth." Regulus stepped forward and pointed his finger at his brother. "You're selfish, stupid, careless, a traitor and I hate you. Everyday I wish you'd never been my brother. Sometimes I even wish you were dead."

"You don't mean that," his voice was quiet as he stepped away from Regulus. Regulus had never seen his brother look so small as his shoulders slumped and he stepped back, eyes wide. "Y-you had no idea what I went through. I had no other choice! I _couldn't _stay."

Regulus scoffed, "Right, yeah so instead of _choosing_ to face the problems you caused, you _choose_ to run away instead? To abandon our family? To turn your back on all of us?"

"I don't expect you to understand_._" He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "Merlin, Reg, you _knew _what they were doing to me!"

"_I_ don't understand? I understand _perfectly_. I understand that you're too much of a coward to ever take responsibility for your actions, I understand that you chose to betray us because you're weak, a snake in the grass. Mother was right - you _are _a disgrace. You don't deserve to be a Black."

"_I'm _the coward? _I'm _stupid and careless? Listen to yourself. Have they told you about them murdering Muggleborns in our basement? How they tortured them for sport?" Sirius paused and took a breath, his jaw clenched and his veins throbbed on his temple. "Or are you so deluded that you've decided to ignore that. Why? Because you're scared of losing your so-called family?"

"You wouldn't understand, we weren't even your family. Not really." Regulus shook his head at him, "You've always hated us."

He stared at Sirius defiantly, and he stared back. There would be no letting up between them, and neither would admit they were wrong. Sirius was never going to rejoin their family, and Regulus would have to bury any memories of his brother.

They would no longer be the brothers, Black. The promise they'd made so long ago, to protect and care for one another felt like a dream. Now they were on opposite sides of a crumbling bridge.

The sting of tears fizzled at the back of his eyes and Regulus sniffled to hold them at bay. He wouldn't cry, not in front of Sirius, not now.

When he was four and Sirius was five, they had made a promise to never forget that they were brothers. To promise that they would always protect one another and never let anything come between them. They had been young and foolish to think that such childish promises, even a vow between brothers, could withstand the forces and powers of fate.

"I have to go." There was no point dragging this out, and he was too tired to lash out again. Sirius would never listen. "Don't speak to me again because if you do, I won't hold back Sirius. I _will_ kill you, family honour demands it, that I can promise."

He turned away from him, his heart heavy, and his body numb as the first few tears trickled down his cheeks and into his mouth. They were salty and bitter, the taste of grief.

"Regulus, wait!"

Sirius called out. He wanted to turn around and fulfil their childhood promise — to forgive him. But the tables had turned, and the scales were out of balance. He wouldn't turn around, it was time to say goodbye. Goodbye to his brother, the innocence of his youth, and goodbye to the vow they'd made.

"Reg!"

"Goodbye, brother_,_" he whispered to himself as he walked away. He didn't turn around.

* * *

**WORD COUNT: 1138**

**A/N COUNT: 32**

* * *

**The Houses Competition**

House: Lions

Class: History of Magic

Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Song Prompt] Turning Tables by Adele

* * *

**Hogwarts Competition**

House: Gryffindor

Assignment 4

First Aid, Task Five: Write about a broken heart


End file.
